1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose bottle and cap combination which may be used to contain perfume, powder, cosmetic products, medicines or other aromatic fluids and which is provided with at least two different types of massaging devices which may be used to effect at least two different types of massages.
2. Description Of The Related Art
There are currently bottles which are made specifically for containing powder, perfume or other aromatic fluids, such as air refreshener and cologne bottles. Many of these bottles are made of different shapes to provide the desired aesthetic appeal, and are also made from different materials; for example, plastic, glass, or crystals. However, all of these bottles are only made specifically for containing such powder and fluids. An individual may often times wish to carry these bottles in a bag for use in public places, and often finds such bottles to be quite bulky and, in some cases, heavy. Depending on the shape of the bottle which is often designed for aesthetic appeal and not to provide stability, the bottle may be unstable and may topple when resting on a flat surface. Further, the caps of such bottles are not always tightly secured so that the powder, perfume or fluid may leak or escape from the bottle.
There are a number of ways of performing acupressure massage. Such massages are most commonly given by masseurs or masseuses, who administer acupressure massage by using their fingertips to apply appropriate pressure to the localized pressure points in a person's body. Such application of pressure creates a warmth which is converted into a minute electrical charge. This charge feeds the muscles, nerves and lymphatic system and clears the meridians that are blocked. This increases blood and energy circulation between these pressure points. However, the masseur must accurately exert sufficient pressure on the pressure points via his or her fingertips to stimulate the pressure points to achieve a soothing and comfortable massage. Moreover, most masseurs accompany the massage with the application of powder, oils, or other lotion, many of which contain a pleasing and soothing aroma.
Massages may also be administered manually by an individual through the use of massaging devices. There are currently massaging devices which may be carried by an individual for use. For example, a round stick with a short handle is often used. The stick is often blunt and imprecise for applying the needed and accurate pressure. Such a device cannot create a wave pattern on the skin to achieve a soothing massage. In addition, some of these massaging devices are not provided with proper handles so that the individual often has difficulty firmly gripping the device when administering the massage. Moreover, it is often desirable that the massage be accompanied by a soothing aroma such as that emitted by perfume or herbal fluids.
Thus, there is a need for a bottle and cap combination which an individual may conveniently carry with him or her, the bottle capable of containing and effectively sealing powder, perfume or aromatic fluids and having a plurality of massaging devices provided thereon to effectuate different forms of massage.